


How to Train Your Wyvern

by Stitch (IncognitoRobot)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dramedy, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoRobot/pseuds/Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma finds himself the proud owner of a wyvern, much to the dismay of a few Castle Shirasagi residents.<br/>Warning: Revelations Path End Game Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Get A Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: At the very least, you should finish Revelations if you don't want this fic to spoil anything for you. It may also contain references to the other paths, so reader beware if you haven't finished the game yet.
> 
> Author’s Note: Many, many thanks to Multifarious for her encouragement, advice, beta reading and overall awesomeness! I haven’t written a fic in a very long time, but I look forward to writing more on this one. The fic starts out a bit dramatic - don't be fooled. I don't do drama for very long. It'll lighten up quickly. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Thank you for reading!

Ryoma placed the final rock on Scarlet’s makeshift grave and slowly pushed himself back up to his feet as the others walked away. He the blue ribbon that once graced her head in his left hand, rubbing his thumb against the soft cloth as his eyes rested on the pile of rocks. It was the best they could do, as they hadn’t enough time for a proper burial, and there was no telling when more Vallite soldiers would be on their way. A mournful whine pulled his gaze from the pile of rocks, and it finally registered that Scarlet’s wyvern was still there. She had been mostly silent since her master’s unfortunate arrival in Valla, and as the final rocks were placed over Scarlet’s body, she had curled up next to the grave, resting her head quietly on the ground. 

Ryoma felt a sting in the corners of his eyes, but steeled himself as he started toward the wyvern, kneeling down next to her. He cautiously reached out and patted the wyvern on the neck but didn’t receive a reaction. 

“We need to leave,” Ryoma briefly pondered whether the creature could understand him, but continued speaking softly regardless.

“I… miss her too. But it’s dangerous to stay here.”

The beast let out little more than a sigh and closed it’s eyes.

The army made preparations to continue marching, Camilla glanced over at her new ally and quickly closed the distance between herself and Ryoma, leaning down to touch his shoulder gently. “I don’t think you’ll convince her to leave. Some animals mourn themselves to death when their master dies.” She paused as she glanced over at the wyvern. “This does not look… promising,” she cast Ryoma a sympathetic look, “and you know we do not have the time for it.” 

“I know,” Ryoma stood back up, sparing a pitying look at the wyvern.

Camilla took a step back, eyes shifting from the wyvern to Ryoma, “In the short term, she will be fine, Prince Ryoma. The Vallites will likely leave her alone… and we can always try to come back-”

“Camilla! Prince Ryoma! We’re marching!” Leo's voice interrupted her reassurance.

Camilla nodded toward her younger brother as Ryoma quickly fastened the blue ribbon around his right bicep and started walking briskly toward the army. She gave the wyvern one more sympathetic smile before following after him.

\-----

The army escaped an attack with several battles following in quick succession. Ryoma felt as if he barely had time to breathe between strikes as he readied the Raijinto for another attack. A familiar silhouette in the sky made his shoulders stiffen as his eyes focused on his next enemy.

“...”

The prince's eyes rested on the Vallite before him, donning red armor and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. “This presence...it feels so familiar. Is...is that you, Scarlet?” He frowned, narrowing his eyes, as it looked like Scarlet was indeed before him, but her face was pale and her eyes were dark. She carried herself as if she were strung up like a puppet, her movements odd and strained. She readied her axe to strike, and stared right through him. His grip on the Raijinto’s hilt loosened briefly, “No it can't be... This may be Scarlet's form, but the woman herself is long gone.” 

He took a deep breath, eyes searching for a hint of the woman’s spirit that was once within the corpse in front of him and found nothing. “Even knowing that, I... I can't…” He pressed his teeth together keeping everything held inside that he wanted to let out and raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace…”

Several swift strikes of the Raijinto and a dodge from her axe followed by one final blow and the fight was over. Scarlet, or rather what was left of her, fell to the ground.

“Thank... Thank you…”

Ryoma cringed at her final words as she vanished and he stood for a brief but silent moment before running back into the fray.

\-----

After a dizzying calamity of events, the Silent Dragon was defeated and Corrin was crowned as the ruler of Valla. The celebration was immediate as everyone tried and mostly succeeded in cheerfully pushing the trials they’d overcome out of their minds to revel in their victory for once. Despite this, Ryoma still found the hall stifling and foreboding, and found himself outside of the castle ruins, taking in the air around him. He surveyed the horizon, pressing his gloved fingers against the blue ribbon wrapped around his arm, eventually looking down to confirm that it was still there.

“It was a bit stuffy in there, wasn’t it, milord?”

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Orochi step out of the castle and move toward him, one hand twisting her hair while a small smile played across her lips. 

“You could say that, Orochi.” He crossed his arms sharing a small smile with her. “But I’m surprised to see you out here. You should be celebrating with the others.”

“As should you, milord. This is as much your victory as it is theirs.”

A loud shriek broke through the air as Ryoma was about to respond, and he instinctively moved to put himself between Orochi and the direction from which the noise came.

“What the-?!” 

A large white wyvern landed with a crash in front of the pair, it appeared to have suffered a number of cuts and bruises, clearly having survived more than a few skirmishes to get to this point. The wyvern wheezed and stepped toward the two Hoshidans. Ryoma eyes widened with recognition as the injured beast slowly moved closer to him, stopping as it pressed it’s bloodied snout against the blue ribbon that was tied tightly around his arm.

“Hey, isn’t this…”

“Yes,” Ryoma nodded, answering Orochi before she could finish. He hesitantly reached out a hand to gently pat the creature’s nose, “It’s Scarlet’s wyvern.” 

“Then the one defeated in battle was an illusion,” Orochi smirked gently at the wyvern, lifting her chin, voice hiking in pitch as she spoke. 

“Crafty little beast, aren’t you? You managed to get away and find us, hm?” She took note of it’s injuries and stepped away from the pair, “I’ll fetch a vulnerary, don’t run off now!” 

Exhausted, the wyvern stumbled in front of Ryoma, as he shifted to catch her as best he could and soften her descent to the ground.

“Ah, easy now,” He helped the wyvern settle down, sitting by the creature and resting it’s head on the grass. He was checking it’s injuries when Orochi came back with an arm full of healing supplies and the youngest Hohido princess in tow. 

“O-oh my g-goodness!” Sakura stammered at the sight of the tattered beast before her and quickly got to work, healing what she could, while Orochi assisted her and Ryoma kept the wyvern still. The wyvern’s struggles were brief and eventually she simply passed out as they made sure she was comfortable and her injuries were tended to.

Sakura smoothed out a bandage gently and smiled up at her brother, “We’re going to keep her, r-right?” her young face filled with a mixture of concern and excitement as she absentmindedly petted the wyvern’s wing.

Ryoma nodded, helping Orochi pack up the unused vulneraries. “Assuming she wishes to be kept.”

“Well, what do we have here?”

A sweet, dark voice caught their attention as Ryoma, Orochi and Sakura all looked up to see Camilla and several others walking out of the front of the castle. Ryoma glanced around, finally noticing the sheer amount of blood and dirt that’d managed to get all over the three of them while they were aiding their once-again-ally.

“A wyvern.” Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

Camilla rolled her eyes at the dry response as Hinoka and Elise darted over to them. 

“Woah, is it okay? Geez, this is such a mess! Why didn’t you come get me?”

Ryoma stood up, brushing himself off as Elise excitedly fussed over the unconscious wyvern while Sakura explained the situation to her friend and sister.

“Really? A pet wyvern? Because we don’t have enough to do when we get home...” Takumi crossed his arms, a dour expression forming on his face.

“Tisk tisk, Lord Takumi,” Orochi chided him lightly, scooping up the last of the supplies in her arms. “Pets build character, and this one is special. Just leave it be, hm?” She motioned over at his sisters with her chin. Sakura, Hinoka and Elise chatted with each other, all the while doting on the wyvern as it dozed on the ground. “Besides, it looks like the decision is final, wouldn’t you say?”

“Ugh… if it’s another pawn, or possessed, or-”

Ryoma smiled, giving his brother a gentle pat on the shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“I… I guess!” Takumi threw his hands up in temporary defeat as Corrin and Azura trotted over to the crowd to get filled in on the commotion.


	2. How To Name Your Wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because calling your pet wyvern "wyvern" just isn't very classy and even Ryoma knows that.

Night fell on Castle Shirasagi, as the royal family and their retainers returned home. The trip had been difficult, but the promise of clean clothing and warm beds kept everyone’s spirits from falling too much. The wyvern stuck closely to Ryoma the whole trip, shaking off his retainers when they tried to lead her for him. He assured them that it was fine though Saizo cautiously warned him about enabling bad behavior. As they neared the castle, Hinoka headed to the stables with Subaki and Reina, and motioned for Ryoma to follow. 

“Let’s get your new friend settled in, hm? She didn’t seem to have many feelings either way toward my pegasus, so she should be fine staying here with the others.”

Ryoma nodded, as he led the wyvern into the stable, looking around for an empty stall. “You know…” He glanced over at the white wyvern, leading her to her shelter for the evening. “I didn’t catch your name… I’ll have to work on that.” The wyvern nuzzled his arm lightly as she and Ryoma stopped in front of an empty stall.

“Ah… so... “ Ryoma, gestured toward the stall, making eye contact and blinking as the wyvern stared back unmoving. He was stumped as he’d never had a mount to care for before. Luckily, Subaki noticed his difficulties and walked over with his usual perfect smile. 

“This may be the start of that bad behavior Saizo was mentioning, Lord Ryoma.”

“Well it’s not bad, it’s just…stubborn perhaps.”

Any additional thoughts that Ryoma had trailed off as Subaki gingerly offered a hand for the reigns, and moved his other hand to the creature’s neck, accepting the reins and gently leading her into the stall, petting her neck gently. 

The sky knight smiled as he coaxed the creature into the stall, “Luckily,I spent our march back getting information from Lady Camilla on how to handle these situations.”

“That was a wise move, Subaki.” Even Ryoma knew that praise was Subaki’s life blood.

“See? Nice and easy.” He stopped scratching the wyvern’s neck as a stable hand walked over cautiously removing the wyvern’s saddle and taking her equipment down. “Another word of advice, Lord Ryoma?”

“Of course, Subaki.” Ryoma crossed his arms, looking the sky knight in the eyes.

“I’ve noticed that she seems a bit… fussy.” He gestured to the patient stable hand working around the wriggling wyvern. “It sometimes helps an animal in a new place to adjust if they have something that belongs to their owner with their scent on it.” 

Ryoma nodded, bringing a hand up to his chin thoughtfully, “I see… Thank you, Subaki.”

Subaki bowed politely and took his leave as Ryoma’s eyes trailed down, resting on the blue ribbon still tied tightly around his arm. “I suppose it would be best to share,” He untied the ribbon, gently, folding it in half and cutting it evenly with his sword. As the stable hand gathered up their supplies and left, Ryoma walked over to the wyvern, reaching over to pat her neck lightly and beckoning her closer. He tied a part of the newly split ribbon gently around one of the claws on her wings, checking to make sure it was not too tight, and kept the other half in his hand.

“Well…” Ryoma glanced around the stable, seeing only Hinoka now waiting near the door. “Good night.” He backed away and the wyvern set a foot on the stall door, prepared to jump out and follow him. 

“Ah, no… that won’t be necessary.” Ryoma held up a hand and the wyvern settled back down, and his attempt to leave continued in a repeating loop of stubborn wyvern behavior for a little longer than he may have had patience for when finally the wyvern settled down and nestled her head under her ribboned wing.

Ryoma sighed and headed out, with Hinoka following behind, a small grin on her face. 

\-----

For the next few days, Ryoma’s siblings and retainers realized that when the king said something seemingly random, it was a wyvern name that he was wanting an opinion on, which was a relief as they’d honestly started to worry about him after the first half dozen minerals he sporadically named off. 

“My Lord,” Saizo started after the most recent suggestion of ‘Pearl” was brought up, “Have you thought of… not minerals...”

Ryoma’s face displayed slight disappointment before it was once again clouded in thought as he continued reading through a stack of trade agreements dropped off by Yukimura.

Kagero stealthily stepped out of the shadows, setting another stack of scrolls on the king’s desk.”Perhaps a noble name used by beasts of lore. Nohrian lore speaks of a beast called the Nidhogg, for example.”

Saizo glanced at Kagero, temporarily forgetting his place in front of their king to disagree with the other ninja. “Or a more traditional name, like Kiba.”

“Or Smaug,” was her quick response back.

“Sora.”

“Kazul.”

“Kumo.”

“Gorynych.”

“Arashi.”

“Zmei.”

Ryoma had been casually listening to the name battle, and now gave both ninja his full attention. His eyes glanced from one to the other as he patiently crossed his hands and brought them up to hide the smile forming on his lips. Saizo was clearly losing patience with Kagero’s calm dismissal of his names, her counters coming smoothly as though she had been thinking about this for quite some time.

“Tsubasa.”

“Smok Wawelski.”

And with that Saizo cracked, “What does that even mean?!”

They both stopped for a moment, remembering their company and glanced at Ryoma, who silently blinked at them, his eyes sparkling with subdued mirth.

“Forgive me, My Lord.” Both of his retainers quickly and gracefully swept down with a respectful bow. 

“You’re both so serious about this,” Ryoma commented, genuinely impressed by their impassioned debate.

Kagero and Saizo glanced at each other, sharing a look that only two people who’d known each other for as long as they did could understand. They turned back to Ryoma as Kagero spoke, “Names are important, and she’s going to be here for a long time,” she explained simply.

“Which is why she should have a Hoshidoian name since she is now of Hoshido,” Saizo said his peace as Kagero took a deep and patient breath.

\-----

“Pearl isn’t actually a bad name. At least I don’t think so, but I admit it lacks a certain creativity, after hearing all of Kagero’s names...”

The soft clink of a tea cup being gently placed on a saucer ended Ryoma’s sentence as his eyes shifted over to his company for affirmation; however, Orochi was grinning far too widely and snickering far too loudly for Ryoma to think that her answer would be a simple yes or no. 

“You’re kidding. They had a name spat? Right in front of you?!”

The man shrugged, his companion’s muffled giggling causing a small smile to tug at his lips, “It wasn’t a spat, more of a minor disagreement.” 

“Well…” Orochi smiled brightly, holding her teacup and glancing past the water, watching the settled contents move gently at the bottom. “Any of those names would do, I’m sure, but doesn’t the wyvern already have one?”

“Of course she does,” Orochi noticed the change in his posture as his shoulders fell lax ever so slightly and she set down her tea cup next to his as he finished his sentence, “I simply… never asked.”

She mentally cursed the unintentional mood whiplash that clouded over their conversation. Before she could think, her hand was on his as she smiled gently at him, “Well, let’s go see her and maybe creative inspiration will strike!”

\-----

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

The wyvern shifted uncomfortably in front of the staring Hoshidoians. 

“You see, it’s not that easy.” Ryoma crossed his arms, adopting his familiar stance and glanced at his companion who seemed to be deep in thought. The woman tapped her chin lightly, narrowing her eyes at the wyvern, seemingly scrutinizing every scale and claw that the creature had.

“I think the best name, would be one that’s unique and neither Nohrian or Hoshidoian. This is a new life for her… but she’s still a unique creature within the borders of this land.” She took a deep breath, adopting a carefully thoughtful posture as Ryoma patiently waited and in a matter of minutes her eyes snapped open. “Rishon,” she nodded, “Rishy for short if you’d like to be cute with her.” 

Her eyes glanced over at Ryoma, searching his face tentatively for approval. 

“I like it,” he said softly, as he freed a hand to gesture to the wyvern, “Hopefully she will too.”

Rishon made a soft clicking noise at them and settled down in her stall, now that their intense stares were no longer on her. Ryoma leaned in, over the door, giving her a gentle pat on the snout and set a small treat down in her food trough, which she greedily gobbled up.

Orochi waited patiently for him to finish and walked back to the castle with him, “It’s a start, Lord Ryoma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this round of name that dragon. :) I’m working on chapter three, and would like to update once a week, or at least every other week. Hopefully life will cooperate! 
> 
> Little key for those unfamiliar: Nidhogg is from norse mythology. Smaug is of course from Lord of the Rings, Kazul is from Dealing with Dragons. Gorynych and Zmei are from Russian mythology. Smok Wawelski is from Polish mythology.


End file.
